Sabaku no Akuma: Demon of the Desert
by Draye
Summary: Akuma at four knew she had to protect her twin Gaara.So she attacked villagers to keep him save.When words reaches her father he gives Akuma a choice:leave or die.Join Akuma and her waterfall team as they grow in power for the day she can go back to Gaara
1. Chapter 1

"Akuma, please stop fidgeting."

"But it hurts!"

"So, don't blame me you got gum in your hair."

"It Gaara's fault Uncle."

"No it isn't."

"You told me to try, and I did."

The two four year olds glared at each other. The room was silent except for the sound of scissors cutting hair.

"Akuma, be nice to your twin brother."

'Why?"

"Because you should. Gaara you should be nice to Akuma too."

Akuma sighed. She really didn't understand the whole my-brother-and-I cant-make-each-others-lives-too-difficult thing. That was just how they played with one another.

"Are you done yet Uncle? Gaara and I want to go play in the desert."

"I'm done, go ahead, and remember to take water with you."

The two ran out of the room in a fit of childish giggles. They ignored all passer byers in the halls. Akuma waved at her older sister as she ran past her and out the door.

Out side the sun glared down and warmed their faces. As they ran farther away from the village and farther into the desert their pace slowed.

"Do you think they can see us?" Akuma asked, stopping suddenly.

Gaara looked around him.

"No, we seem far enough."

Akuma grinned a huge grin. She reached down and grabbed a hand full of sand. The sand started to glow a light red. Slowly it melted, forming a red hot blob in Akuma's hands. Her smile grew bigger as she formed to molten sand into a ball shape form. The blob cooled and became a ball of glass. She threw it to Gaara and he caught it.

"Why do you only mold glass away from people?" Gaara asked, throwing the ball back to Akuma.

"I don't want them to know I can do this. Unlike you I wasn't supposed to be a container." She threw the ball to him.

"I know, but maybe people will like you, not fear you like me."

"I don't care if they fear me, but the last time I did glass in front of some one I got taken away. I don't want to leave you alone Brother."

"I don't want to be left alone."

"Don't worry Gaara, I'll never leave you! I love you too much to do that."

Gaara smiled slightly. He turned quickly at the tap on his shoulder and Akuma's cry of 'tag, you're it!' he chased after her, laughing in childish glee.

It was growing dark and cold. Akuma lay down in the sand next to her brother in the small hut of sand he had made.

"We should go back." He whispered.

Akuma rose silently. Gaara did the same and together they walked home. They were afraid, it was past their curfew. The streets of Suna were busy at night; ninja were coming home from missions, people were eating dinner, students were hanging around with their friends after some after school training. It wasn't a place for two four year olds, and a couple of ninjas noticed this.

"Hey kids, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Gaara grabbed his sister's arm while she retaliated with her own remark.

"We don't really care for sleep."

"Kids need sleep, you should get home."

"Where did you think we were going, to the bar for a glass of Sake?"

"Who are your parents?"

"Mother is gone, our father ignores us."

"Who is your father any way? We want to have a word with him about how he takes care of his children."

"Kazekage-sama."

One of the men picked Akuma up by the color, another grabbed Gaara around the waist. He began to Shake Akuma yelling at her to tell the truth. Being this close the twins smelt the sake on the men's breath. Akuma gathered glass in her small hand, and as soon as it had hardened she plunged it between the man's ribs. She was dropped as the man fell to the ground, howling in pain. Akuma kicked the man holding Gaara in the groin and when he had fallen to the ground the two ran for home, fearing what would happen if they weren't faster then the drunken men.

--------------------------------------------------

"Akuma! How dare you do such a thing like that?!"

"I'm sorry father."

"You're lucky the man didn't die!"

"I know father."

"This is the fourth time you have attacked some one!"

"They were hurting us."

"And does that make it right?"

"….no."

"You are a danger Akuma, a danger to all those around you. You let that demon take over you too easily, you are weak."

"I'm sorry father."

"I'm going to have med nin look at you, give you experimental medicines. Maybe they can control your demon."

Two men in white coats came. Akuma's eyes grew large in fear. She ducked behind Gaara, trying to hide.

"Don't make me go! I don't want to be taken away."

"If you can't control your demon you are threat to the village. As Kazekage I have to get rid of threats to the village. If you don't let them use the medicines the only other option is to kill you."

The three words echoed in her ears. She looked at her brother, hoping he would under stand her choice. He nodded, silently understanding her. Reluctantly she let go of his shirt and took the hand of one of the waiting men.

---------------------------------------------------

"Akuma!"

Gaara ran up to his sister. He hadn't seen her for a month, not since they took her away. He smiled, but frowned when he was not acknowledged. He tugged at her shirt, but still no response. He stared into her eyes.

They were no longer the aquamarine that his were; they had clouded over and gained a grey tint. He gingerly pushed back some of her hair from her face. It felt limp and the color had faded away.

"Akuma, are you alright?"

Nothing.

"Come on, let's go find Uncle."

Nothing.

Gaara gave a weak laugh. He grabbed her ice cold hand and walked her down the halls in search of their Uncle. He didn't say any thing and neither did she. Gaara's smile slowly faded and grew to be a sad frown. He turned a corner and walked through the door that led to their room. Yashamaru was setting down lunch. He turned and smiled as the toddlers entered the room.

"Ah, Akuma, you're back."

Nothing.

Yashamaru looked worried. He bent down and felt Akuma's forehead. It was cold to the touch, as cold as if death had taken her ages ago.

"Are you feeling okay Akuma?"

She said nothing. Yashamaru picked her up. He may have felt only hate for Gaara but he did love Akuma. Her mother always said how much she wanted a daughter, and Akuma was that daughter. Gaara followed as Yashamaru carried Akuma all the way to his father's office.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Yashamaru yelled as he slammed the doors open.

"What is the meaning of what?"

"Why is Akuma this sick? Why the hell is she dieing?"

"I don't know why? But that really isn't my problem."

"She's your daughter, it is your problem!"

"It must be the medicines, but it's better for her to die this way than for me to have to kill her."

"How can you talk like that?"

Silence, after a while the Kazekage sighed.

"Yashamaru, as long as she is in this village she is a threat to this village. I would love not to have to kill her, but to keep my people safe I must, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand that for Akuma to live we must send her away so she isn't your problem any more."

"Go ask Kohana, they might take her, maybe that refuge village will take her is they don't."

Yashamaru sighed and walked out. Tears were streaming down Gaara's cheeks; his sister was going to leave him. The one person who loved him was leaving. Every one did hate him. Gaara followed Yashamaru for a bit, before he ran off to go sit on the roof, where he could sit and cry out his misery.

The moon shown bright as Yashamaru left for Kohana. Akuma was silent from where she lay on his back.

"Take a good look Akuma," he whispered to the girl "This will be the last time you see this place."

-----------------------------------

Icy winds blew against their faces. The trek to the waterfall was going to be a long and hard one. Yashamaru thought back to what had happened in Kohana.

"_We cannot take her."_

"_Please Hokage."_

"_No, this village has one container, we don't need another. Besides if that girl is as dangerous as I was told than I don't want her in my village. Take her to the village hidden in the waterfall, they take a many refugees."_

"_I don't know is she can survive the journey."_

"_I am truly sorry, but you are going to have to risk it. Please leave."_

Stupid Kohana, stupid Hokage. Yashamaru just wanted to go home, he almost felt like he should leave Akuma in the snow to fend for herself. But he couldn't, she was his sisters daughter. He looked up at something red on the horizon, it was a sign. A sign that clearly read,

Village of the waterfalls.

**---------------------------**

**What will befall Akuma in her new home? Will it even become her home? Will she die from what ever the medicine did to her, or will she live on? Find out next chapter! R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bored**

**Oh how bored I am**

**I want to get to the future already**

**I want the plot to show up**

**Does this story even have a plot?**

**I'd ask Harimu but she's inside of Akuma**

**I'd ask koori but he's inside of Aiso**

**Damn**

**I got bit by the plot cheese**

**Thank you Emerald Tiara for inventing the plot cheese**

**I'm lactose intolerant**

**Maybe**

**Ok, on with the story**

**That of the moment has no plot**

**But it will soon**

**Yes soon**

**------------------------------------------------------**  
"We will take her, but at the moment I don't know where we would place her."

Yashamaru smiled. He knelt down to Akuma's level and looked her in the eyes.

"You be a good girl alright?"

The girl said nothing. Yashamaru sighed and left, leaving his niece standing there, alone. The leader of the Waterfall sighed. He wasn't a Kage; there had never been a Kage for the waterfall. His name was Kage though, it got annoying. He looked at the little girl he had to find a home for.

"Hello, my name's Kage, what's yours?"

The girl looked up at him. Kage sighed, like the girl was going to say anything, plus he already knew her name was

"Sabaku no Akuma."

"Okay then, well um, my daughter Taki is your age."

"Taki?"

"Yah, and there are other children in this village your age too."

"Others."

"Yes, and you will go and live with one of those children's parents."

"You?"

No, he couldn't take care of the girl, he was busy with work and his wife was busy with Taki. His brother Mizu also still lived with them.

He looked down at the child, a sad look on his face, but his face quickly turned to an expression of panic. A thin line of blood was dribbling down the child's chin. He rushed up to her, to see if she had a fever.

She had none.

Blood was flowing faster now, and in greater amount. Kage called out for a med ninja, just as Akuma's small frame fell into his arms.

---------------------------------------

"Sir, we have news about the girl."

Kage stood and left the hospital room. Akuma was playing quietly with Taki. In truth it seemed like Taki was teaching her how to play with the blocks. His purple haired daughter would hand Akuma a block, and then point to where Akuma should put it. Akuma complied; the tower fell a lot though.

Kage closed the door behind him and turned to the ninja.

"Well?"

"It seems to us Kage sama that Akuma suffered from rupturing blood vessels in the throat. Considering how bad it was it had to have stared a month ago. It also explains the silence, it would have been incredibly pain full to breathe, let alone talk. We found poison in her blood, and gave her the antidote for it. She should be fine now; she can leave in a day or two."

"That's great."

"But Sir, there is a slight problem. We had a med examine her memories; this child was, in her mind, tortured. She is very shocked and possibly emotionally scared; she might remain distant for a long time."

"Why would some one poison a child?"

"She is a demon container sir. We found six small seals on her back, two rows of three. She is the winged demon that attacked the sand four years ago I bet."

"A container, Isn't there another in the village?"

"Yes. A Rokku Aiso, he came with his parents from the mist. I believe he is Akuma's age."

"That's perfect!"

Kage jumped and hugged the ninja, who blushed ferociously.

"What is so perfect Kage sama?"

"Nothing, just contact Rokku Jari and Rokku Nezumi, Aiso parents, I need to meet with them."

"Will do, but Kage?"

"Yes?"

"Stop hugging me."

-------------------

"So, let me see if I have this right. You want me to raise a girl my son's age because like my son she has a demon seal inside her?"

"Yes, that's it."

"I don't know; I would have to ask my husband before I decide any thing right away. Could I meet her?"

"Yes, she is still in the hospital at the moment, but she can leave tomorrow."

Nezumi sighed, Rukki was in the hospital as well, but he was in no condition to leave.

Aiso tugged on his mother's sleeve, eager to leave. His mother had promised to take him to the park.

"**_Just run away Aiso, she won't notice."_**

"_No Koori, I can't leave her, she'd get mad."_

"_**And, you think I care about the world of humans?"**_

"_Just be quiet you demon, I want to go to the park without destroying anything before hand."_

Aiso growled, making his mother whap him on the head. She sighed when she heard his whimpering. Nezumi rose, grabbing the son of his hand and dragging him out the door.

"Aiso, stop it, we're going to the hospital."

"We're going to see brother?"

"No, not brother"

"Then who?"

"A girl named Akuma; she may come live with us."

"Why?"

"Because."

Nezumi dragged her son through the doors of the hospital, ignoring his attack of whys. They walked down the white halls silently, trying to ignore the howls of pain they could hear. They stopped in front of Akuma's door, and Nezumi slowly opened it.

Wham!

Aiso fell back as a block met his fore head.

"GET AWAY YOU TAILED BASTARD!"

Aiso stared at the girl who had yelled. He felt Koori push him back to the corner of his mind.

"WHY SHOULD I YOU WINGED BITCH!"

"THIS ROOM IS AN IDIOT FREE ZONE KOORI!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HARIMU?"

"SHIT FACE!"

"Oh, the little girl can't come up with a come back?"

"Fuck you, bastard."

"The feeling is mutual."

Nezumi stared at the two children, blinking. When two possessed children have a shouting match you know something is not right in their heads.

"Aiso, Dear, tell the demon to go away."

"He's gone mother."

Nezumi smiled and her gaze turned back to Akuma. She quickly compared the girl to her son.

Aiso had, for lack of a better word, shaggy and wild white hair. His eyes were a glacial blue and normally had no pupil, unless his demon took over. When that happened his eyes become a grey blue with wolf shaped pupils. He was quick to smile, but even quicker to lash out. Nezumi had already defrosted the house five times since they moved in.

"So, you're Akuma?"

"Yes."  
The girl showed no emotion, unlike what had taken over her. She almost glared at Nezumi, giving off a slight feeling of hate.

"Well Akuma, my name is Nezumi and this is Aiso. You may come and live with us."

"As a family?"

"Well, yes, a family."

Nezumi sighed inside, glad that Akuma was not as evil as she seemed.

"I don't want a family, they only bring pain."

"That's not true; they bring love and warmth, and kindness."

"No. My mother died giving birth to me, my older siblings fear the sight of me, my father threatened to kill me, and then allowed experimentation on me, my uncle took me away from my twin brother Gaara, who was the only person who ever had a speak of love for me. I don't want to have that happen to me again, so no more family."

Nezumi sighed. She couldn't help this child, she was beyond help. She opened the door, wanting to run from the child's cold glare.

"I won't let that happen."

Nezumi stopped; her hand on the door handle.

"I could never, and will never be your family. But I can be your friend. Friends help each other when they are hurt, and they play with each other."

"A friend?"

"Yah, a friend."

Akuma slid off the bed and walked up to Aiso. She clutched his hand in hers; a small smile was on her lips.

"So then Aiso is my friend?"

"Yep."

Nezumi watched happily as the two toddlers walked out of the hospital smiling and holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"No."

"Please Jari."

"No, I don't want another one of _those_ in my house."

"How can you say that about your son?"

"Easy, he's a demon, I mean look at him. That white hair and those eyes."

Akuma sighed in the next room. This place was already starting to feel a lot like home. Aiso was doing a good job of ignoring it as he smiled.

"Father will let you stay; cuz if he didn't Momma would get really mad. He'd do that for her since he is always saying she could easily rip out his jugular."

"So could I."

"You could do what?"

"Rip out his jugular easy."

"I would bet."

Akuma sneezed, only it came out like a squeak.

"Stupid cold." Akuma growled as Aiso rolled on the floor laughing. She glared at him.

"What is so funny?"

"You would think a demon won't be afraid of the cold, plus it's hot."

"I come from a desert, and have high body tempiture."

"Well I come from the snow lands and have a low body tempiture."

Akuma sighed and took up her new hobby, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"So, do you want to play out side?"

"…"

"Akuma?"

"…"

"Do you want to?"

"…ear muffs."

"What?"

"Get me ear muffs and a scarf."

"You're insane."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"We snuck out of the warm house for a bunch of trees?"

"No, come on."

Aiso grabbed Akuma by the scarf and pulled her along, ignoring her gasp and wheezes. He dragged her all the way to a small clearing. Once there he let go of her, allowing her to finally take a breath.

"This is the training ground for academy students, but every one comes here."

Looking around Akuma could see that Aiso wasn't lying when he said every one was here. Kunai and shuriken whizzed in the air as student threw them. Younger siblings were watching their brothers and sisters train. Among all the chaos Akuma spotted a familiar head of purple hair, and peered into those grey eyes.

"Akuma!"

The girl tackled Akuma the ground.

"Hi Taki"

"You talked!"

"Yah, this is Aiso."

Akuma struggled to get her arm free to point him out. He waved slightly.

"So, what are you doing here Akuma? Oh let me help you up."

"Aiso dragged me here, oof."

The three stood there for a moment, starring at their surroundings. A glob of brown flew at them, and hit Taki on the back of the head. The group turned to see who had thrown the mud.

There stood three kids, around the age of seven, and much bigger than Akuma, Aiso and Taki.

"Get out of here you tracker scum."

Akuma felt the rage boil up inside of her, but she stood her ground.

"I can stay here if I feel like it."

"No you can't, no dirty people like you allowed."

That did it. But Akuma was the type of person who learned from her mistakes. She walked up to the older boy, who towered over her.

"Don't you dare talk about my friend like that."

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"Is that a true question?"

"Yes, you red haired freak."

Akuma smiled sweetly and kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him flying back five feet.

"You little…."

He grew silent as his mouth froze shut, Aiso chuckled.

"Do not mingle in the affairs of demons." He growled. Akuma and Taki stared.

"I always wanted to say that."

The three older kids stood and glared at the toddlers.

"You think you're so smart you idiots." Yelled out, whipping out a kunai. He threw the kunai, aimed straight at Akuma's head.

CLANG

The kunai fell to the ground as soon as it connected with the blob of molten glass flowing around Akuma. The kids froze in fear, screaming out as the blob shot out towards them.

It stopped only inches from their faces.

"Leave now or you'll head will roll." Akuma said, glaring death at them.

The boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them, not stopping to look back.

Akuma bent down and picked up the kunai, the metal was cold to her skin.

"Are you okay Taki?" Aiso asked.

"Yah, they didn't do too much damage."

Akuma sighed and pocketed the kunai. She turned, just in time to see Nezumi run over and crush Aiso in a hug of death.

"What is it mother?"

"Rukki, he died."

"Brother can't be dead."

"I'm sorry, but… there was nothing the doctors could do."

Aiso turned and looked at Akuma, his eyes filled with tears.

Akuma stood, not knowing what to feel. She never met this Rukki person, and was never one to cry over death. But here was Aiso, who put up with his father calling him a monster, crying over the death of only one person.

"With Rukki gone Akuma can stay right?"

"She was going to stay any way…. Oh Aiso."

Nezumi continued to sob into Aiso's shirt. But Aiso smiled.

"Welcome home to the Waterfall Akuma!"

"I'm home."

**Bonus story: Birthdays**

"Wake up sleepy!"

"Go away Aiso."

"You sleep a lot."

"I used to stay up with Gaara at night, he never slept."

Aiso growled and bit Akuma's arm.

"What the hell!" Akuma shouted as she kicked Aiso in the head. He let go and crawled into a corner of the bedroom.

"Sorry, but Mother made a special birthday breakfast."

"Today's my birthday?"

"Yep, January 19th."

'Oh no, I forgot to get Gaara a present!"

Akuma jumped up and grabbed some cloths to change into. With a swift kick to the stomach Aiso was exiled from her room.

She was going to turn six this year; this was her second birthday while living with the Rokkus.

Once finished changing she ran into the kitchen to find a frog shaped egg in the middle of her plate. She picked up the egg and dropped it on a piece of toast.

"Akuma, please sit and eat breakfast for once."

"I can't I have to go into town, I forgot to get Gaara a present."

Nezumi sighed. Akuma didn't send Gaara a present last year, what made this year different.

"Akuma finally saved up enough money for a mail ninja." Taki sighed.

"Oh, Taki, please don't read my mind."

"Sorry, a tracker habit. Any way I came to give Akuma her present."

"Leave it in her room, Akuma SMALL BITES!"

Akuma paid no heed as she gulped down the last of her egg. Aiso, who had just finished too got up with her and walked out to door.

"We'll be back by dinner!" Aiso Yelled, running to catch up with the frantic Akuma and Taki.

Once in town Akuma went right into the toy store and looked around. Gaara had never liked toys much, but she couldn't think of any thing else to buy him.

Balls -no

Marbles -no

Yo-Yos -no

Lava lamp –no

Ant farm–no

Sand box –no

Dolly –no

Game cube –no

I-pod shuffle –no

Slave –no

Sex Slave –No (why do they sell those to young children)

Sharks with 'laser beams' on their heads -no

Then she saw it, sitting alone on a shelf.

A little Raccoon doll.

It was perfect, the eyes were like Gaara's, plus it was cuddly and fuzzy.

Gaara like the fuzzy.

She paid for it and ran out to the nearest post office to find a ninja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years later.

"Happy birthday Mister Kazekage."

"Oh, Happy birthday Akuma, you traveled a long way to wish me a happy day."

"Well…I'm kind a just goofing off, but any way It is nice to see you."

Gaara shrugged and continued to read paper work. Akuma looked at her working brother, he seemed so serious. Akuma quickly got bored and searched around the room. She stopped and smirked evilly when she saw something sitting on Gaara's desk.

"Oh my, what a fuzzy little raccoon you are."

Gaara looked up, his eyes filled with horror.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking this stuffed animal hostage so I can later rape him."

"What? Just give him back!"

"Why? I gave him to you, so I can hold him!"

"Give me back Mr. Fuzzy!"

"Make me."

Gaara jumped over the desk and ran after Akuma as she skipped out of his office.

"Give him back!"

"You know Gaara; I should have gotten you that sex slave instead."

--------------------------

**That story has nothing to do with the plot, it just funny.**

**Next chapter though does start with the three being six.**

**Oh and I was forced to tell you to go to Fullmetal Jounin's profile**

**AKA me cousin Zafe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurrahs, we have a time skip! It jumps to Akuma being age six….or two years for you technical people.**

"Akuma you lazy girl, get out of bed!"

Akuma groaned at the sound of Nezumi's voice this early in the morning. She grabbed her pillow and used it to cover her delicate ears.

"Now young lady, or no cheesy toast!"

Akuma growled. Dragging her self out of her warm bed and into the cold kitchen was worth it for her favorite breakfast. But still, it was the evilest thing Nezumi had ever threatened to do to her. She flopped into her chair at the table and growled at Aiso who stuck his tongue out at her. He was already dressed and almost done with breakfast.

"Lazy Akuma."

"Well I'm sorry, but if you didn't sleep for your first four years of life you would enjoy sleep too."

She went to take a sip of her tea. But as soon as her tongue touched the hot liquid it turned to solid ice. Aiso fell out of his chair laughing as Akuma tried to pry the frozen liquid off her tongue.

"Nezoomeh, iso thros meh teh!"

Nezumi sighed and hit her son of the back of his head with a near by frying pan.

"Aiso take that cup off of her tongue now or you two will be late for your first day at the academy!"

Aiso growled and defrosted the cup. The mess fell into Akuma's lap, soaking her with the cold tea.

Akuma sulked down the hall to her bed room, dripping all the way down the hall.

After five minutes the two kids sat ready on the front porch of their home, waiting for Taki to show up.

"She's late." Aiso sighed.

Akuma nodded. She started to fiddle with her hair, which had finally started to grow again. It had taken her two years to physically recover from the experiments preformed on her, but mentally it still took a toll on her.

"Boo!"

Taki jumped down from the roof, scaring the spaced out Akuma.

"Come on you two, we have to hurry."

Akuma and Aiso nodded and stood. As the three walked towards the Academy Nezumi yelled out "Good luck on your first day!"

The three said nothing until they were out of hearing range.

"First year my ass." Akuma giggled

"Yeah, you'd think they would know by know we have been going to the academy for over a year know" Aiso sighed

"Adults are stupid." Taki whined.

"Yep, I mean we even skipped a year, we're taught with all the eight year olds."

Akuma started to growl. "Speaking of being taught," she said " if we don't hurry we'll be late!"

Aiso and Taki continued to talk with each other, not caring about what Akuma had said. Akuma started to fume.

"Hey you idiots, hurry up!" Akuma yelled as she started to run. Aiso and Taki stood there dazed for a few seconds but soon began to run after their friend.

--------------------------------------------------

"You're late!"

"Sorry Oroka- sensei."

"Just take your seats so I can start class."

Akuma, Aiso, and Taki walked to the back row of seats in the class room. Akuma took a seat by the window, Aiso sat next to her, and Taki sat next to Aiso.

"Today students we will learn about blood lines. Raise your hand if you have a blood line limit?"

Aiso and Taki raised their hands, as did some other kids in the class. Akuma thought if her abilities with glass counted as a blood line.

"_Raise your hand idiot, this way people won't think you're a demon container when you show them your true power!" _Yelled the voice of her demon.

Akuma slowly raised her hand and the teacher nodded.

"Now who would like to name their blood lines? Aiso what's yours?"

Aiso stayed silent for a while before slowly replying, "I don't know what it's called, but I can create and use ice in battle."

"Okay then. Aiso your bloodline falls under the first section of blood line categories. The elemental bloodline limits are the purest and simple list of the blood lines."

"Aiso sure is simple." Akuma chuckled.

"Well Akuma, what's your Blood line then?"

"Umm, the hariseishi: the ability to manipulate glass."

"That also falls under the elemental range. Taki, tell us about your blood limit."

The teacher turned and wrote elemental on the board, then turned to look at Taki.

"I have the Senro Blood limit. It allows me to see things far away, as well as detect and see charka."

"That blood line falls under the category of abilities. They are some of the oldest form of blood lines, and are some of the strongest."

The teacher turned and wrote ability on the board.

"Ringo, you raised your hand, what is your blood line?"

"I have the Chigun. It allows me to take over peoples bodies when they touch my blood."

"Umm, I think that would go under either abilities or body manipulation. Body manipulation is the most practical ability. People with these limits unlock them earlier than other people do."

Oroka wrote Body manipulation on the board, just as a bell started to ring.

"Okay, time for lunch, every one out side."

A sea of children flooded out of the room. But the three friends stayed behind.

"You don't have a blood limit Akuma." Aiso growled at his friend. Akuma just sighed and pulled out her bento box.

"Harimu told me to say it, sides, you don't have one either Aiso."

"I do to. My father showed it to me. So there!" Aiso stuck out his tongue.

"Can you two stop it? Can we eat on the roof today?" Taki whined.

Aiso and Akuma looked at each other.

"I guess." Aiso said as he got up. Akuma packed her bento up again.

In a few minutes the three had made it up to the roof. Aiso and Taki were happily eating their lunches already. Akuma uncovered her bento and pulled out her chop sticks. She brought them closer to the rice.

"Hey, you can't be up here!"

Akuma sighed, and just when she thought she could safely devour her lunch.

"Why not?" Taki asked.

"This is our spot!"

Akuma looked towards who it was. It was the boy Ringo, along with two other kids from their class, Furai and Chiri. All three belonged to the most prominent clans in the villages.

"I don't see your name on it." Aiso growled.

"Like we care, you baby."

"So what if we're six and you're eight, that doesn't make us babies!" Taki cried out.

"Yes it does, babies can't be ninjas." Chiri growled.

"Neither can idiots." Akuma said, standing up.

"Who are calling an idiot, sand girl?" Ringo growled. Akuma glared at him, staring directly into his eyes.

"What'd you call me?"

"You herd me, Suna-Chan."

"You insult the Sand; you insult my brother, you bastard."

"So, what are you going to do about it? Call up your daddy and cry to him about it? Oh wait you can't, since he's the one who kicked you out in the first place!"

Akuma clenched her fist. Aiso and Taki took a few steps back, for they knew what was coming.

"So Akuma, why'd he get rid of you in the first place, you were too big of a baby?"

"No." Akuma said as she looked up, her lips formed into a crazy smile. "He kicked me out because I almost killed four villagers."

Ringo's eyes grew wide in fear. He looked around for his friends, but they had already fled.

The next thing he knew, a fist was connecting with his face. The force from the punch sent him back into a near by wall. Blood ran down his nose. Akuma came up closer. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him up closer. She brought one hand back, ready to punch Ringo in the jaw.

"Say it." She growled in a deep voice.

"Say….say what?"

"That you're sorry and weak and that the roof isn't your spot."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll punch your lights out, now say it!"

"No!"

"Your hospital bill!"

Akuma brought her fist father back, and just when she was about to bring it forward, she felt a hand grab her arm.

"That's enough." Sighed a tired looking ninja.

"Hi uncle Mizu!" Taki called out.

"Let me go Mizu-Baka, this guy deserves it!"

"The only thing anyone deserves is a talk with their parents."

"You wouldn't dare!" Akuma said, shocked.

"Dude, Mom's going to kill us!" Aiso yelled, putting his hands together in prayer


	5. Chapter 5

**Bear with me, but we have another time skip. **

**Not far, just……four ish years. **

**The last chapter was just to introduce new characters….and other stuff.**

**So here we go!**

----------------------------------------------------

Akuma sat in class twiddling her thumbs. Aiso was biting on his thumb. It was Taki's turn to be tested. She just had to pass!

Today was the day every academy student dreams of, the day they take the test to graduate to gennin level. The test was simple; all they had to do was a substitution jutsu, or catch a flying kunai in their bare hands.

Aiso and Akuma weren't worried about them selves; it was Taki they were worried about.

Taki was never good at Ninjutsu. Nor was she good at tijutsu. She was a natural genjutsu user. This was going to be hard for her, but she would make it. If that idiot Ringo made it, then Taki could defiantly do so too.

"It's taking too long." Aiso mumbled.

"Maybe…" Akuma sighed.

"There hasn't been this much tension in one room since our parents found out about us going to school early."

Akuma Gulped, remembering the glaring faces of the four adults, and how the three children could help but continuously glare at Mizu.

There was a slight creak and Akuma and Aiso jumped up. Taki walked out of the room, sweating.

There was no protector in sight.

Akuma and Aiso ran up to her.

"Did you pass?" Akuma and Aiso yelled at Taki at the same time. Taki brought her hand up to wipe the sweat off of her brow. Akuma and Aiso silently stared. Taki then pulled a piece of cloth to her forehead and tied it tight. On the front of it was a metal plate with the symbol for the water fall on it.

"YOU MADE IT!" Akuma yelled as Aiso hugged Taki to death. Oroka stuck his head through the door way.

"Akuma, your turn" He called.

Akuma walked up to him, only looking back to smile to her friends. They gave her the thumbs up, and she smirked and walked into the testing room. Oroka closed the door behind them.

"Akuma, for this test we ask you to demonstrate your most powerful technique that you didn't learn in school."

"WHAT! I though all we had to do was to do a substitution technique!"

"In battle things don't go as expected. So why should testing to see if you should be put in battle?" Oroka leaned against the wall, next to another teacher with a clip board.

"Go on Akuma, show us."

Akuma stood frozen. Her most powerful technique taxed her a lot of chakra, and usually resulted in Harimu coming out, so she had to go with something else, but what?

There were glass weapons, but that wasn't difficult.

Neither were her glass clones or glass shields.

Akuma let the molten glass flow around her body as she thought of an attack. The teachers stared at the red hot globs. The glass then all slithered to Akuma's arms, which she held out parallel with the floor. The glass cork screwed around her arms, going faster and faster.

All of a sudden the glass shot out, striking right behind the two teachers, and burrowing three feet past them as well. A shout of surprise was heard from a person who had almost been skewered in the hall way.

"Was that good?" Akuma asked the two scared shitless teachers. Oroka handed her the forehead protector.

"C…Con…Congratulations."

Akuma smiled and tied it around her neck, then skipped out the door.

Once she stepped outside she was mauled by Taki while Aiso walked into the room.

Five minutes later he walked out with his forehead protector tied around his arm, and Oroka had blue lips.

--------------------------------------------

"Team three is Zenpan Ringo, Haiiro Chiri, and Kondoru Furai. Your teacher till be Usage-sama" They left to go with a dark pink haired teacher.

"Team four is Kage Taki, Rokku Aiso, and Sabaku no Akuma. Your teacher will be Mizu-sama." The three all turned to stare at the man. He smiled and waved. Akuma and Aiso continued to glare at him while Taki ran up and hugged him.

"Come on, I'll take you guys to lunch!"

Akuma turned to Aiso.

"Kill him after the free food?"

"Naw, cause it would upset Taki."

The two demons sighed and walked behind their sensei.

"So, while we're on our way, tell me about your fighting styles." Mizu stared to hum.

"Well, "Taki put her finger to her lip "I use my blood line techniques a lot, besides that I use genjutsu a lot."

Akuma put her hands behind her head. "I use the techniques that Harimu lets me and"

"Who's Harimu?" Mizu asked.

"She's the demon I have sealed inside me. Because of her I can control glass."

"I thought you controlled glass with a blood line."

"It was a lie. Plus I have kick ass tijutsus!" Akuma punched the air and Mizu sweat dropped.

"I have a blood line, but I mostly rely on my demon too." Aiso scratched his nose "plus I have some healing abilities and want to study more medical Justus."

"You three make a pretty well rounded team." Mizu said as they entered a soba stand.

"Listen up guys." Mizu said once they had taken their orders, and convinced Aiso he could absolutely not get sake. "You have your first mission tomorrow, it's very important."

"What is it?" Taki asked.

"All you have to do is catch an animal."

"Easy!" Aiso and Akuma smiled.

"….alive…."

Aiso and Akuma frowned.

"Meet at training field 10 at 7 o'clock. Bring all the supplies you may need, and your heads." Mizu started to hum again as the soba were being served. The three gennin look at each other, utterly confused.

---------------------------------------

"All of you are late!" Mizu said, pointing an accusing finger at the three. Akuma looked at her watch.

"We're right on time Mizu-baka!"

Mizu sighed and held up a box that had a cloth covering it.

"This is fluffy, she is your mission."

Mizu took off the cloth to revile a….

…empty cage.

"What's the big idea?" Aiso shouted.

Mizu smirked and but his thumb, then preformed a few hand seals and slammed his palm into the dirt. There was a puff of smoke and a big, dangerous, ferocious….

Bunny? The bunny had on a little pink bow and a little purple cape.

"This is Haru-san, you guys have to try and catch her. If you don't you all get sent back to the academy."

"What, sent back!" Aiso and Taki shouted.

"This is easy; it's just a bunny…" The rabbit ran off, only a blur could be seen as it ran.

"We're screwed." Taki sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here bunny, bunny, bunny!" Akuma chanted. Aiso rolled his eyes.

"Like that will work."

"I don't see you doing anything!" Akuma growled. Aiso just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stop fighting, please." Taki cried. Aiso and Akuma looked at their teammate, then at each other.

"Fine." They both sighed.

The three of them had been looking for the rabbit for at least two hours. In those two hours they had tried every thing!

Traps:

_Akuma Taki and Aiso stared at the carrot, which was inside of a loop of string._

"_What bunny can resist a nice, juicy carrot?" Taki asked. She was holding onto one end of the string._

"_Maybe this one, we have been waiting 15 minutes." Aiso sighed, pulling at some grass. Just then they saw a blur rush by, when it paused over the loop Taki pulled. _

"_Did I get it?" _

_Akuma Aiso and Taki waited for the dust to clear._

"_Damn it!" Aiso shouted. _

_They hadn't caught Haru, but they did catch a nice, orange, juicy carrot, with a bite shaped hole in its side._

Chasing:

"_You can't out run me!" Akuma yelled as she ran after the rabbit. Haru started to go faster, and faster. The two ran around a tree for one lap. Two laps, three laps, 4, 5, 6, 17. Soon there was a ring around the tree. Akuma began to slow down, but the bunny, not so much. Haru ran right into Akuma. Knocking her over the bunny ran over her like a bridge, leaving a few paw prints in the process. _

Surprise attacks:

_Haru paused for a sec to get her bearings; she had run so fast as to forget where she was, again. A bush near by rustled and out of it jumped out the three gennin. _

_Aiso quickly froze the ground, to try and keep the rabbit from running father, but the rabbit jumped into the air. The three rushed at the rabbit, trying to grab it in mid air, but they all slipped on the ice, and fell to the ground. In a flash Haru was gone. _

Asking nicely:

"_Oh Haru-Chan?" Taki called out. The rabbit stopped a few feet in front of the girl._

"_Could you please let us capture you?"_

_The rabbit thought it over; she took a few hops towards Taki, then jumped in the air and landed on Taki's head, before she ran off again._

It was now useless; they were simply out of ideas.

"Good bye, head band" Aiso sobbed, stroking his fore head protector.

"Come on, we can't give up yet!" Akuma shouted.

"But Akuma," Taki sobbed "it's no use! The test is over in a few minutes, and we haven't captured her yet!"

"One failed mission doesn't mean we can't be gennin!"

"But Akuma, a failed test does!"

Akuma growled and whapped Taki on the head.

"Ever heard of retakes Baka, we just try again and again and again!"

"How do you know there are retakes?" Aiso said, ruining every ones mood. The three sat their in gloom. Off in the distance, the bell tolled and their test was over, they had failed.

They sighed and dragged themselves up. After slowly making their way back to the training ground they stood in front of a smiling Mizu, and a smug looking Haru.

"So guys, you couldn't catch her?" Mizu asked, his smile growing bigger. The three slowly nodded.

"Well, to bad, that means you passed."

The three nodded, and turned to walk out of the clearing, before they stopped suddenly to stare with wide eyes at Mizu.

"How…."

"Could……"

"We ……."

"Pass? Well simply, the test wasn't about if you could capture Haru, but how you tried to capture her."

The three ten year olds blinked, utterly confused by the older man's logic. Mizu chuckled at the children's irked faces.

"The test was to see if you three could function well as a team. Not only did you, but your fighting styles and preferences even each other out, and you are all friends."

"You mean to tell me we passed before we even took this stupid test!" Akuma shouted, pulling at her hair.

"In a way, yes!" Mizu said smiling, while his three students tackled him. Haru decided this was a good time to go back to the summons realm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N- forgive me for yet another time skip, but I have no clue what I could write during this time, ok?)**

Over the next year the three trained hard under their sensei. They learned many things from him, and a lot from each other.

A lot of ninja said they were the best gennin team of the village, while others thought that right belonged to another rookie team, team 3.

Over the year teams 3 and 4 had a never ending rivalry. Who could complete the most missions, who could complete the more dangerous missions, who had the strongest members, who had the strongest senseis?

At the moment the members of team four were lazily waiting under a tree in training field 10.

"This is weird." Akuma said while she chewed on a blade of grass.

"What's weird?" Asked Taki from were she was lying on a tree branch.

"Mizu isn't here yet, he's always way early." Akuma said.

Aiso nodded while he fiddles with a worm. He would cut it in half with ice, then put it back together again with healing jutsu.

"Achoooo!"

The three turned and saw Mizu walking towards them.

"Mizu, that took you so long?"

Mizu laughed and plopped down next to his students.

"Well I had to talk to Kage about something important."

Taki climbed into his lap.

"What did yo9u talk to father about Uncle Mizu?"

"Well, there is this upcoming exam in Iwa and well…"

"Spill it Mizu!" Aiso shouted in a friendly tone as he cut the worm in half again.

"I was wondering if I should, you know, enter you three into it."

The three lit up.

"An exam!"

"What type of exam?"

"Is it hard?"

Mizu laughed at his students questions.

"It's the chunnin exam. You three are pretty young though, so we really had to talk about. We even had to drag your parents down Aiso."

Aiso blushed; his parents hated to leave the house, and would put up a fuss about going any where that didn't involve missions.

"So, did they say we can go?" Akuma asked, biting on her thumb.

"Yes, we leave tomorrow morning for Iwa."

The three gennin jumped up and shouted cries of joy.

"Oh, and by the way, we will be traveling with team 3."

The three stopped jumping up and down and started at their teacher.

"I hate you." Akuma said the two others nodded and they left the training ground, leaving a very confused Mizu under the shade of the tree.

In the morning the three were standing at the gate. They wanted to extra early to rub it into team 3's faces. Their parents were happy for them, getting into the exams so young, they had bought them new outfits and weapons.

Taki was wearing a dress then ended at her knees, with slits up to her waist. The dress was green for the most part, yet the sleeves were green and white stripped. She wore skin tight black pants with a weapon pouch around her left leg. Surprisingly she wore only black socks, with a thin layer of rubber on the bottom. Her purple hair was down and her fore-head protector was around her fore head, yet from all the hair falling in front of it you could hardly see it.

Aiso was wearing a black fish net long sleeve shirt. Over that a short sleeve hooded grey shirt. He also wore baggy black cargo shorts that ended right below his knees. On each arm he had red arm bands, and his fore head protector was sewn to his left pants leg. He wore black ninja sandals and his white hair was all over the place as normal, except the portion that was held back in a red ribbon.

Akuma wore a black tank top and grey pants. Under both was dark red fish net. She wore a small pouch on her waist and on her arms, from the upper middle to her finger tips was black cloth, with grey trim. She also had on black boots and her fore head protector was around her neck. Her hair was barley held back in a beret, and most fell into her face.

Of the group they would be traveling with, Mizu was the first to show up. Soon after came Zenpan Ringo, Haiiro Chiri, and Kondoru Furai with their teacher Usage.

"Are we all here?" Usage asked.

"Yes." Mizu answered the woman, she nodded and the two junnin signaled their students to follow, and they set out, to the chunnin exams!

----------------------------------------------

**YAY!**

**Forgive me, but this maybe the last chapter until September, since I won't be home all summer. I WILL TRY TO GET IN ONE MORE CHAPTER! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to Iwa was relatively short, only taking about a day or so. Said trip wasn't silent, but there was no interaction between the two teams. If there was interaction, it was just insult battles between the gennin, and then their sensei trying to shut them up. In the end, the two teams probably hated each other more than ever.

As they approached the gates most of the kids were amazed at the size of them, well, Akuma wasn't. The gates to Suna were grander in her opinion. It only took a second to be aloud into the city, and after taking forever in line the two groups were in the middle of registering for the exams.

The ninja doing the registering looked down at team four with confusion.

"Excuse me, but you do know that these children are quiet young, don't you?"

Mizu just smiled and continued to read over the paper work.

"I mean," the rock ninja continued "they look like they're 10."

"They're 11 ma'am." Mizu said, flashing her a smile.

"Oh, but still, isn't that too young to be in the exams, they could get really hurt."

"I doubt it, Aiso is a great medic nin, he would heal them up in a snap. Is this all I need to do?"

The perplexed ninja just nodded. The waterfall sure was a strange village. "Just have your team sign the bottom there, and it's all set."

Mizu moved over and handed Aiso the pen. He quickly scribbled his name, and then handed the pen to Taki. After she did the same, she handed it to Akuma, who went to sign the sheet, but found she was too short.

Mizu just picked Akuma up, but already a shit load of ninja around them were trying to hold back snickers. Akuma glared at them, and a vile killer intent shot through the room, shutting every one up.

Soon both groups were signed up. Team four and three met up outside the registry.

"Okay, Mizu and I are going to look for an inn. While we do that you six go out to supper, okay?"

"Sure Sensei." Ringo and Chiri said, Furai just nodded.

"Now, you guys need to stay together, can you handle that?" Mizu asked, looking very closely and Akuma and Aiso.

"I don't see why we have to eat with them, it would ruin our appetite." Akuma growled.

"My appetite is already ruined." Ringo muttered.

Akuma turned and glared at him "Say it to my face blood boy!" she yelled out! Ringo snarled and glared at Akuma. Sparks could almost be seen between their eyes.

Mizu sighed and grabbed Akuma by the collar and pulled her up.

"No dinner for you."

"But Mizu sensei!"

"No buts! You can eat after we find an inn, and with Usage-Chan and me."

The children were silent.

"Usage……Chan?" Ringo muttered.

"You and him are friends sensei?" Chiri gasped, covering her mouth.

Taki sighed "Yeah you bakas! They're going to get married!"

Team three blinked in confusion, before falling to the ground crying.

"How could you sensei, he's the enemy!"

Usage just rolled her eyes and Mizu glared at Taki, who was trying to act innocent.

"Let's forget about dinner and just go to the inn already." Aiso grumbled, glaring at people who were staring at the chaotic scene.

---------------------------

Every one slept well at the inn, and the next day they set off for the villages academy, where the first part of the exam was being held. Well, team three left and got there without a problem, but not team four.

"Aiso! Come on! We don't want to be late!" Akuma yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry! But I need to fill my water bottles!"

"Just hurry up! Taki's so worried she might pee her pants"

Taki growled, "Am not!"

Aiso opened the door, and growled at Akuma about making a fuss out of nothing. The three ran to the building, and almost past the room they needed to go in. a ninja took their forms and they walked in.

The testing room was full of ninja, about 100 or so of them. They were from Konoha, Iwa, Mist, and Suna. Akuma made sure they didn't see her; still slightly afraid of what her reputation back home is like. Most ninja were older, maybe 14. Team three's members were most likely the youngest there.

"Wow, look at the runts." A mist ninja chuckled. Other Nin then noticed the group, everyone stared and talked.

"Hey kids, this aint some little party." Laughed a Suna nin.

"Really, then why are you here?" Akuma growled, not caring the ninja had seen her. The Suna ninja's eyes grew wide.

"Holy Shit! It's alive!"

The other ninja from Suna grew quiet, their eyes wide in fear.

"What's with you Suna? Afraid of a little girl?" an Iwa nin laughed.

"That little girl is Sabaku no Akuma! When she was four she nearly killed four villagers, and houses a demon! She's evil!"

Akuma huffed and took a seat, next to a few Suna. They all got up and scrambled for other seats.

"Well, I see my village hasn't forgotten about me." Akuma smiled "I guess I do get to have some fun during this. It has been I while since I drank sun ripened blood!"

Akuma got a malicious look in her eye, making a Suna ninja piss their pants. Aiso couldn't help but start laughing hysterically. Akuma then joined in, and so did Taki. Soon the whole room was laughing.

"QUIET!"

The room froze, and everyone stared at the Iwa ninja in front of the room.

"The exam is about to start, for those of you who want to quit now, get out imminently!"

Half the Suna ninja left the room, and a few other ninja, all glancing nervously and Akuma before they left.

"Chickens." Aiso whispered to his teammates.

"Now that, that is settled, the exam starts now. All of you stand up!"

The room was filled with the noise of chairs moving for a few seconds.

"First part of the exam, follow me, or head to the top of the shrine mountain. Fall behind too behind and you loose 2 points . Get thrown off coarse and you loose 2 points. Loose your team and you fail. We find you taking a short cut, and you loose 2 points. If a team member fails, you all fail. You have 10 points. The first 15 teams to get to the finish line pass. Understand?"

The room vibrated as every one shouted yes!

The examination smiled. "Then go!"

The ninja ran for the window and jumped. Every one followed. Team three stayed together.

"Taki, can you get a bird's eye of the city?"

"easy, why?"

"We're taking a short cut."

"But Aiso, we'll be failed!"

"If they really cared, then they wouldn't have made it just 2 points we're loosing! They want us to cheat!"

Akuma just shook her head, but she had to agree. "So Taki, get us that map! And hurry, we're falling behind!"

Taki closed her eyes.

"Okay, the quickest way to the mountain is straight through a forest up ahead. The proctor is leading us around it. We need to slip in undetected, so we go in when it's closest to us. There are ninja in the forest, so I'll set up a genjutsu."

Akuma smiled. "You're the best Taks!" Aiso shouted.

"Not really Aiso, you're the strategist on this team."

"Yeah, who knew besides us that there was a brain under all that hair?"

Akuma laughed, while Taki got to work on preparing the genjutsu.

After 19 seconds of running, and trying not to get pummeled by other ninja team 3 was finally at the forest entry point. Taki activated the genjutsu and they slipped in, the trick was that the genjutsu only hid their bodies, so they had to keep their chakra output to a bear minimal. To the ninjas hidden in the forest, they would feel like a ground of squirrels, and that was what they would see.

The entire trip didn't take very long, and soon they were climbing up the side of the mountain. Akuma was doing ok, but Aiso had to help Taki, since she was whipped from running and holding up the genjutsu.

When they saw other ninja, they slipped in only a few meters behind the proctor. When he stopped running, every one else stopped.

Team 3 had made it; they had passed the first part, thanks to Aiso.

But team 4 had passed too.


	8. Chapter 8

The proctor looked at all the gennin in the group. Every one grew as silent as they could. They watched as he stood still while another Iwa ninja went up to him and whispered into his ear. The proctor was slowly nodding as he listened, taking in every detail of the whispered words. The other ninja walked away and the proctor's eyes scanned the crowd once more.

"Team 19 from the mist fails!" He shouted, soon he also shouted "Team 5 from Konoha fails!"

Every gennin team around tensed up, dreading their team's number would be called out. Akuma looked at Aiso, he was calm, but she could tell he was worried by how his eyes were slightly wider than he normal. Taki was clearly shaking, but her hooded eyes just meant the shaking was from using too much chakra for too long. Akuma could tell that her palms were becoming moist, a sure sign that her body was nervous though her mind was not.

"Team 4," Akuma tensed up along with the rest of her team "From Iwa fails! That was the last team, would those remaining please follow me!"

Akuma instantly relaxed, and so did the rest of her team. They all looked around. The test had already cut the number of teams fro 100 to about 20, but that was still a lot of people. The proctor started to lead the group down the other side of the mountain. Akuma took hold of Taki's hand, leading her so she wouldn't wander away.

"There are 23 teams left counting ours." Taki mumbled "That's 69 gennin. They need to break us down to about 7 teams if they want to hold a tournament."

"So this next test needs to eliminate 16 teams?"

"Or, they can not do the next test be singles and then they would probably only want 8 or 16 gennins to past."

"So they either get rid of 31, 53, or 61 of us?"

"Basically."

"Go tell Aiso."

Taki nodded and walked over to her male teammate, taking his hand so he could pull her tired form along. Akuma looked at them, while looking at the proctor who was leading the group to god knows where. What did he have in store for them all?

----------------------------------------------------

When the group was brought to a stop Akuma, Aiso and Taki couldn't help but stare in wonder at the mountain range in front of them. It had to cover enough ground to fill all of the mist! The proctor, who the young waterfall ninja happened to be standing next to, chuckled.

"Surprising isn't it?"

The three nodded, not caring if the question was really directed at them or not. The proctor chuckled and turned to face to large group of chunnin hopefuls.

"Your next test is a survival mission. Those mountains you see are filled with lions, poisonous fruits, and hawks big enough to bite off your whole head with just the tips of their beaks." A sickly smile crept over his face as he watched some of the gennin shudder at the thought of how big a hawk like that would really have to be to do what he had said. He looked back at the mountains and continued.

"Hidden in those mountains are 10 amulets, all of them hidden. You and your team will have to go and get them and then return to this spot within five days. If you lose a team member or you die you fail. You are not aloud to leave the mountains unless you can show the guard ninja an amulet, or if one, or more, members of your team are injured. If they are dead you then need to present their bodies. You are allowed to kill other teams if that means securing an amulet, because things like that happen all the time on actual delivery missions. In five minutes you will be given the signal to go into the range. If you wish to forfeit now is the time to do so."

The proctor smiled at the gennin, then walked off to speak with other Iwa ninja who looked like they were going to be placed on guard duty. Akuma sighed and walked over to Taki and Aiso. Taki was still sweating, or it could have been the water Aiso was dripping on her forehead that made her skin glisten.

"You doing okay Taks?"

Taki nodded, but Aiso was frowning.

"You used too much chakra." He said, sounding like and angry mother.

"I did not…" Taki panted "I just….have a cold."

"Doesn't make the situation any better. We need to find one of those amulets fast and get you some rest."

"Just give me….one of your pills…that you make."

"I doubt that will help much."

"It will give me…enough chakra and energy boost….to locate an amulet."

Aiso sighed and started to rummage through his bag. Akuma smiled sadly and rubbed Taki's head. She did have a fever, which wasn't good.

"How come you didn't let us know you weren't feeling good?" Akuma asked Taki as she ate the pill that Aiso had handed to her.

"Because then you would have quitted to make sure I got better. I couldn't let you give up because of me."

Akuma was touched, but still need to be slightly held back from Aiso; otherwise she would have slapped Taki across the head. Taki saw this and chuckled, before activating her tracker eyes. She quickly looked over the mountains, looking for the closest Amulet, which was still far enough away so that they could loose people who might have tried to follow them. There was one, hidden at the bottom of pound about 8 miles north west of their current position. It would be easy to find, and every easier to get to while avoiding other chunnin hopefuls.

"I got a lock on one." Taki said, getting Aiso and Akuma to stop their bickering. They moved in close so they wouldn't need to worry about being overheard.

"It's about 8 miles north west of here, at the bottom of a lake. Getting there only requires weaving in and out of trees, while Aiso can easily dive and get the amulet. Sound good?"

Akuma and Aiso smiled and both nodded together just as the proctor shouted at them to start going.

----------------------------------

"Why are we even in this village again?"

"To observe the 8-tailed Orochimaru, he is here in this competition."

Orochimaru nodded at Sasori. This was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Akuma stared out of the tree she was sitting in. A few hours ago they had found the amulet that was now clutched tightly in her hand. Taki had almost fainted from the loss of so much chakra, so they had to wait for her to sleep. So far no one had come by, but that didn't mean Akuma wasn't going to slack off on watch duty.

The mountain woods were almost eerily too quiet, but nothing seemed wrong. There were no strange scents in the air, and the animals were roaming freely without a care in the world.

Akuma sighed and hopped out of the tree, landing only a few inches away from Aiso's head and effectively scaring the shit out of him.

"What the fucking blazes was that for!"

"How's Taki?"

"She's fine besides the fact that she used too much chakra."

"Sometimes I wish she had a demon too."

"Akuma"

Said girl just sighed as she turned her back to her team mate to look at the surrounding area. The sun was hovering brightly in the middle of the sky.

"It'll be dark soon, we should leave."

The white haired boy sighed as he stood to walk over and then pick up piggy-back style the sleeping purple haired girl. The group then walked on into the forest, towards where they thought the nearest proctor was.

It wasn't long before a scent was in the air. The two demon containers froze at the sudden excitement of their demons. The sent was something that most seasoned ninja were used to, but it was new to the gennin. It was coppery, yet had the feeling what ever it was would taste sweet too. Without knowing it the two started to walk towards the scent, and they quickly came upon the source.

Every thing seemed to be painted red, and the realization that the scent was bloody quickly dawned in their minds.

They stared at the man painted in red, and at the tree bodies surrounding him. His tongue whipped out of his mouth to lick the blood off his face, it was much longer than it should have been. He smiled at the children and his snake like eyes lit up with glee.

"Well nice of you to join me and your friends jinchuuriki."

Akuma and Aiso looked at the bodies, trying to figure out who they were. Their scents were enveloped in that of blood. The snake man smiled as he threw a head band at their feet, the blue cloth stained a dark, wet purple.

It was that of the waterfall.

And the only other team from the waterfall was team three. Ringo, Chiri, and Furai were all dead.

Akuma felt Aiso's chakra stir and her own do the same. It was fueled by sheer anger, which made no sense. The two hated team three, so why were they angry that they were dead?

One look into the man's smiling eyes made it clear.

It was because they never got to kill the bastards themselves.

"Well, have I made you and your friend upset Koori?"

Akuma almost dead panned. She had a summed that he was talking to both of them when he addressed the fact that both she and Aiso were jinchuuriki. But it seemed he only cared that Aiso was one. Akuma just smiled, all the better if she got to perform a surprise attack.

But of course Aiso had to ruin it by being brash. He charged at the man, while snaky just stopped hi at the last moment with his tongue, holding back the young gennin about three feet.

"Now, now I only killed them to see what we could expect from the waterfall in a few years when it was time to collect you." The man retracted his tongue and jumped into a near by tree. "Don't try to follow me, or I may have to kill your like friends too." Suddenly the man's for seemed to dissolve into mud and leak out of the trees branches. Aiso kicked the ground in frustration, freezing it and turning up ice crystals.

"Damn it all, a bushin killed them!"

"Aiso, we should more worried about the fact that he said he'd come back of us."

Aiso froze and stared at the ground.

"We'll be a hell of a lot stronger by then."

"Yeah, though hopefully the author really had a purpose to kill them off and just have the snake guy leave like that."

"I bet she does." Aiso sighed and he adjusted his grip on his sleeping team mate. "Let's get out of here."

Akuma nodded in agreement and the set off for the nearest proctor once again, but not before giving their fellow waterfalls one last look.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored!"

"You've only been awake an hour, how can you be bored already?"

"I want to fight something!"

"Taki you will get to in a few minutes, just wait a second!"

It had been four days since they had returned. Taki had slept through all four days, and after stuffing her face with whatever food item that was put in front of her she had started to complain how bored she was. And her teammates were looking dreamingly at their kunai and picturing where they should thrust them into.

There heads turned to the sound of a bell ringing in the distance, and Taki practically ran out the door, while her teammates schlepped behind the energizer bunny that was Taki.

Akuma thought suddenly back to the fact that neither she nor Aiso have yet had the heart to tell her about team three. Sure she knew that they had been attacked and killed, but what she didn't know was that the proctors had found that Ringo was still bloody alive. Sure he no longer had an arm or left eye, but he was alive all the same. And Akuma could already sense the fights that were in store for her when she arrived back to the village.

Entering the grand fighting hall it became apparent that only seven other teams had survived. Three teams from Iwa, two from Konoha, one from the cloud, and lastly and amazingly one from Suna. Akuma was shocked the most, she was sure she had made all the Suna teams crap their pants and then quit.

The proctor coughed to get everyone's attention and he began to explain the overly simple rules which Akuma just ignored except for the fact that the battles would be two verses two. Their partners were decided by a draw. Akuma stared at the number 2 she held in her hand. She held up the number, and turned around to see who was holding up the same.

It was a suna.


	10. Chapter 10

Akuma stared at her partner.

He stared at her.

'You didn't quit." She stated simply.

"I wouldn't let my team quit just because of something that happened 7 years ago."

"What do you fight with?"

"Fans."

"You're a guy."

The Suna ninja scrunched his nose at that. Akuma couldn't help but smile. Fan wielding was seen as a woman's art, while men preferred to use puppets.

"So what's your name?"

"Koge. And you're Akuma right, the glass user?"

Akuma nodded. The two of them froze as the proctor called them into the arena. Koge and Akuma looked at each other lazily. Akuma had to give a slight sigh; at least he didn't seem to hate her; that had to be a small plus to all this mess.

In the ring the other pair was already waiting for them, a pairing of Iwa and Konoha, not a very reasonable one since there was still friction between the two since the war. The Konoha had a lot of swords, marking him as a weapon master, while the Iwa was more mysterious.

Suddenly a whistle blew out of no where. The fight had been started.

The Konoha drew a sword for each hand, and the Iwa took a fighting stance. His feet dug into the ground around an inch deep. Koge held moved his body into the customary two hand fan user stance, though Akuma could still not see any fans on him.

After taking a quick guess at who she would have to focus on, plus the flash of movement on her right, told her that starting off with the charging sword wielder would be a good idea. His stance was good, and each sword was placed just so to protect his face and body perfectly.

She smirked.

But not his legs.

Quickly calling up swirling forms of glass to rotate around her, each looking like it would be more at home in a lava lamp than a battle field, Akuma shot three at his torso and He parried three with a quick cross down. But he hadn't noticed the other three glowing red missiles that had been sent at his legs.

SHIICK

CRACK

His right leg splintered in three places, and spurted blood like a fountain. The blood covered glass shuriken flew back to swirl around their master.

The ninja stood for a moment, before his right leg shattered below the knee and from his left fell a water fall of red blood, showing it had been cut through. He fell over, and was knocked out from the intense pain.

Both Koge and Iwa had frozen for a second to stare, though the stand still didn't last long. The Iwa quickly created three mud clones, sending two after Akuma, and one and himself after Koge. The Suna ninja spread his fingers wide, and Akuma smirked at the fabric she saw draped in the space.

With a few strokes of his hands the mud clone had been cut into multiple sections, and fell to the ground in a dirty mess. Then Koge surprisingly kicked out, hitting the unsuspecting Iwa in the jaw, before sweeping up with one of his hands, cutting deep gashes into the Iwa's chest.

As the two continued to fight out, one bleed profusely, Akuma focused on the mud clones. Deciding to follow her Suna partner's example and cut them up into little pieces with her glass. She was a little depressed when the Iwa fell to the ground, his whole front red covered, since she hadn't moved at all the whole battle.

Koge turned to her and smiled as the medics rushed into the field.

"You fight well for a shrimp."

"Don't get cocky, I still don't like you."

All around every one was shocked, except Aiso and Taki, who knew how Akuma fought, and how she didn't care about killing. When the two climbed out of the bloodied Area, Akuma was attacked by Taki, while Aiso moved down to the pit himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of every one I could have been paired with, I'm paired with a fire user!" Aiso cried into his hands. The Konoha ninja that was paired with Aiso just stared at him like he was crazy, as did the two cloud ninja.

Aiso just sighed as the whistle blew. Before the ninja even could move, Aiso froze the ground. The ice reached up their legs to their knees, and their hands too so they couldn't perform jutsu, they were utterly stuck. Casting a side ways glance to his partner, said Konoha ninja let out a fire ball jutsu, which burnt the cloud ninja and ended the fight.

Taki didn't glomp him, saying it was stupid since the fight was so short, and he didn't even move. But wasn't that what Akuma had done.

After a many more battle the passing teams so far were"

Koge and Akuma

Aiso and Konoha

Cloud and Iwa

Konoha and Konoha

Iwa and Iwa

And now Taki was up.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that this story hasn't updated in so long.

Fact is that either it is going to be re-written, or destroyed in a completely humane way.

-Hides axe-

Because either I love it, but know its horrible or lost interest.

Being re-written/saved most likely are: Full Metal Reborn, Witch of Blood

Being killed: Demy God, Red blood

Can't choose: Akuma

You know which one you are guys. And I'm sorry. I put a lot of love into you, but I've grown…and you are just a reflection of a me three years ago, or what ever.

If you're going to be saved, expect an update soon, or a link to new story!


End file.
